The One Way Street
by cfpepperz
Summary: Part 2 of my LoK Bolin and Mako perspective series. Set between the conclusion of episode 9 and the beginning of episode 10. Contains off-screen occurrences, conversations, and PoVs, as well as several references the A:tLA and "The Promise." Enjoy, and please review!
1. Focus

**I.**

Bolin was beside himself when he saw that Korra was alive.

He gripped the baggiest part of his pants to alleviate the clamminess in his palms. Breath came in short, shallow bursts, as if Bolin's lungs had suddenly shrank. Clenching his chest at the sudden occurrence, he felt his heart thudding rapidly against his ribcage, begging to be released.

_I need to tell her, now. There's no way I can miss my chance this time. I don't care if everyone is here to laugh at me. I don't care if _she_ laughs at me._

"Korra—"

Nothing but an inaudible whisper escaped his lips. His vocal cords were nearly paralyzed with anxiety, and he was finding it more and more difficult to breathe, let alone speak.

"Korra, I lo—"

This time nothing came out.

_GOD DAMNIT, LET ME SAY IT—_

"Clear out; give her some space!" rang Mako's voice.

And then the world was torn from under his feet.

Mako scooped up Korra in his arms. She was barely conscious now, but the look in her eyes as he carried her to the sky bison's saddle…

"It's okay, Korra. You're safe now."

…it broke him.

Mako gingerly lowered her onto the saddle, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Just sit tight. We'll be home soon."

She smiled as she slipped out of consciousness.

Bolin felt himself retain his ability to speak. His desire give Mako the chewing out of his life was suppressed by his need to get Korra medical attention as soon as possible.

_Whatever. I know that my needs will always come second. Always have, always will._

He channeled his anguish, his painful and soul-wrenching fury, into the initiative.

"Well, what the hell are you all standing around for?" he bellowed, eliciting surprise from everyone. "We gotta get her back to the Air Temple, stat! Asami, Mako, ride Naga back to the docks and see to it that she reaches the island safely. Tenzin, Lin, and I will get Korra to the island via sky bison. Asami and Tenzin will drive, while Lin and Mako will keep watch. We have to avoid the Equalists as much as possible, so stay vigilant and don't let your guard down."

Everyone hustled to work without questioning orders. Bolin, Lin and Tenzin launched themselves with their bending to join Korra on the sky bison, while Mako hesitantly hopped off to join Asami.

From the corner of his eye, Bolin saw his brother glare at him. His face suggested that he wanted to challenge his younger brother's instructions, but remained silent as he checked Naga's saddle. He hopped onto the polar bear dog's back and offered his hand to Asami. She ignored the offer, pulling herself up with little difficulty.

Bolin quickly surveyed the scene, affirming that everything was in order. "All right, everyone, move out!"

"Yip yip!" boomed Tenzin, and they were off.


	2. Accustom

**II.**

As the sky bison gained altitude, Bolin tore off his overshirt and made a makeshift pillow for Korra. "Tenzin, I trust that you have a physician on the island that can tend to Korra once we land."

"Of course. She'll be able to meet us in a matter of moments. In the meantime, keep her from floating off and make sure Korra doesn't move around too much. If she has internal injuries, then it is imperative that we keep her as still as possible."

"Got it."

They cleared the clouds in a short time and began to cruise. A soft, steady wind sauntered through, ruffling Bolin's hair and tickling his bare arms. He shivered, unused to the cold that came with the altitude, but never looked away from Korra.

She sported a couple of scratches and had a deeper gash in her side that had already begun to heal, but other than that no signs of external injury were present. Bolin had already checked her pulse, which was relatively normal, and was relieved to hear her breathing regularly.

A gust picked up a section of Korra's hair and blew it in front of her eyes. Bolin brushed it away, unintentionally grazing her cheek with his fingers.

A pleasant tingle traveled up his arm and rattled his spine, increasing the magnitude of his already massive adrenaline rush. He was swept into his Mako-free pro bending dream world again, his anger and frustration rapidly converting back into love.

_Oh man, I could really kiss her right now._

Bolin felt an iron grip on his shoulder, and quickly retracted his hand. Startled, he whipped around, preparing to explain himself.

"It's all right, Bolin, it's just me. Keep yourself seated."

Lin released his shoulder and walked around Bolin. She considered Korra for perhaps ten seconds, unblinking and austere.

"Unfortunately, there's not much up here we can use to secure her," she observed, resting her chin on her thumb and forefinger. "If you want to keep her steady, you should hold her head in your lap and squeeze her body between your legs."

Bolin's stomach dropped a mile. It took all he had to maintain a straight, normal-colored face, but somehow he managed.

"Sounds good. Will you help me move her?"

"Certainly. I'll grab her feet and pivot her around. You stay there"—Lin began to maneuver Korra as she had indicated—"and make yourself comfortable."

Bolin stretched out his legs, putting his shirt in his lap. "I got her torso if you'll just grab her head."

Gently, he lifted Korra by her armpits and dragged her toward his chest. Lin guided her head, which hung limp otherwise, to the makeshift pillow in Bolin's lap.

Lin kneeled at Bolin's side, examining the placement of Korra's head up close. She guided Bolin's hands underneath her head, arranging his fingers at the base of the skull hear the neck and his thumbs under the chin.

"There. _That's_ it," Lin muttered when she became satisfied with their work. "That will keep her airway open and prevent further injury to her head and neck, if damage already exists there."

She got to her feet again, completing a final survey. She regarded Bolin with a nod and the subtlest expression of approval.

"We'll probably be touching down in the next five minutes or so. At that point Tenzin can probably airlift her the short distance to the ground, where she can get some professional medical attention."

"Got it, Police Chief—er, Ex-Police Chief Bei Fo—"

"Eh, just call me Lin," she interrupted nonchalantly as she resumed her watch.

Bolin cocked his head, puzzled at the informality.

"Hey, Lin!"

She turned around, slightly annoyed.

"Thanks."


	3. Torn

**III.**

Mako was fuming.

He had honestly never been more angry at Bolin in his life: he had been overstepped by his little brother in front of everyone, and now he was stuck on polar bear dog-duty and at least an hour away from the air temple.

An hour away from the girl he had been so worried about that he hadn't slept soundly in two days, but inches away from the girl he should have been more preoccupied by.

Since earlier that afternoon, Asami had seemed especially downcast. She was reluctant to make eye contact or be physically close to him, and only spoke when spoken to, giving one-word answers even then.

He knew why, and felt terrible for it.

_I am such a selfish, ungrateful ass. Asami gave up everything to be with me—her family, her wealth, her allegiance—and all I can think about is Korra._

Naga suddenly lurched, nearly bucking Mako and Asami off of her saddle. Mako instinctively grabbed her waist and righted her so that she was once again balanced on Naga's back. She started, surprised at the touch, but gave no further indication of her discomfort.

"Mako, Naga is exhausted," she commented, after several similar mishaps. "Do you think we can dismount and walk her to the docks from here?"

He saw her point. Naga had been dragging her feet since they'd departed nearly half an hour ago. No doubt she was spent after searching for Korra and dragging her home from wherever Tarrlock had taken her.

"Yes, of course, if you don't mind walking the last two miles."

He patted Naga's side, leaning as close as he could to her ear. "It's okay, girl. Asami and I are going to walk the rest of the way. You don't have to carry us anymore."

Naga whined in response, grateful for the break. She kneeled down to allow Mako and Asami to dismount, then shook as if she were drying herself after they had done so.

Asami scratched Naga behind her ears appreciatively, which earned her a giant polar bear dog kiss on her entire face. She didn't seen to mind: in fact, she then wrapped her arms around Naga's massive head in a makeshift hug. Rejuvenated, Naga set off at a mild trot, wagging her tail like a great white rudder.

Mako found himself chucking as Asami turned to him. Her hair and makeup had been somewhat disturbed by a generous coating of slobber, but Mako was delighted to see her smiling and giggling back, if just a little bit.

He ran his fingers through her hair, uncaring of the fact that he was now accumulating his own supply of polar bear dog saliva. "Hey, Asami, that's a good look for you."

She scoffed, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Yeah," she joked, "but it's nowhere near the amount of product that you and Bolin must go through every day. Do you have Naga drool on your heads every morning before you wake up?"

Mako had to laugh at that one as he offered his arm to her. "No, Pabu usually does the honors."

She took it, relieved that she had the old Mako back. "Come on, I think Naga is going to make a fuss if we don't start following her."

And indeed she was pacing about 100 yards away, whining impatiently.

_I know, Naga. I can't wait to see her again, too._


	4. Steady

**IV.**

"We'll begin our descent in about a minute," warned Tenzin. Both Lin and Bolin whipped around, surprised. Neither had heard him speak since they had taken off ten minutes ago.

Lin shot Bolin a glance, implicitly suggesting that he hold Korra tight for what might be a bumpy landing. He nodded back, following the silent order.

Korra was beginning to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned softly, trying to move her head and survey her surroundings.

"Where am I? What is going—"

"U-up here, Korra."

Her heavily lidded eyes traveled upward and connected with Bolin's.

They were the most pristine and deepest of blues, and shone like sparkling pools in the evening light. He dove into them, sinking more and more slowly, feeling the water lift his limbs and carry him to the surface.

"You okay there?"

She chuckled lightly. "I think I hit my head, but otherwise, never better."

"You were captured by Tarrlock," said Bolin, addressing her question. "I don't know the details, but Naga somehow found you and brought you back to the city. We spotted you from the air and now we're taking you back to the air temple on the sky bison. You may have some internal injuries, so Lin and I put you in a safety hold, and, well… here we are."

"Here we are," she echoed, smiling.

Bolin had missed her so much, and the physical affirmation that she was now okay washed a great wave of emotion over him.

"Oh my God, Korra, you scared us shitless!" he breathed, as if he were recollecting a bad dream with a humorous ending. "Lin busted us out of prison, and we were looking for you for hours, and…"

He blinked back impending tears. "I—I thought I would never see you again."

With great effort, Korra lifted her uninjured arm and grasped Bolin's left wrist, squeezing it tightly. "I'm so sorry for scaring you, Bolin. It was foolish of me to confront Tarrlock on my own."

"It's fine, Korra," he affirmed, wishing he could hold her hand back. "What matters is that you're safe now. Just sit tight, and we'll be home soon."

Bolin felt the sky bison descend. As they lurched slightly, he tightened his grip on Korra's head. She looked up at him apologetically, blushing ever so slightly.

"Sorry you got stuck on neck brace duty," she mumbled. "I could have had my bending taken away, frozen to death, been electrocuted, or burned to a crisp, and I end up hurting my head tripping over a _tree branch_."

"It's really not a problem, Korra," he replied, chuckling. "You've saved my ass on so many occasions, so now it's my turn to save yours."

They touched down on the island with a soft thud. Tenzin and Lin barked orders at air acolytes in the background, but Bolin was too blissful to hear them.

A great wind surrounded them, lifting the entire saddle off of the sky bison's back. Using the ramp that Lin had created with her earthbending, Tenzin gently guided the saddle to the ground.

Several acolytes rushed in to intercept Korra on a makeshift stretcher. After some careful maneuvering, they had managed to free Bolin from his obligation and strap Korra onto one of Pema's ironing boards. Insistent, Bolin continued to aid the acolytes in securing her.

As they were about to take her away, Korra grinned at Bolin cheekily. "I guess this means we're even now, huh?"

"Not even close."

He took her hand in both of his and squeezed tightly. To Bolin's delight, she squeezed back even tighter.

He reluctantly released her hand, and with a final goodbye she was carried off to one of the Air Temple's vacant rooms.


	5. Distance

**V.**

Exhausted, Bolin slumped to his knees, catching his breath and wringing his wrists and hands to regain feeling in them. He still had a chill from the altitude, and had not yet reclaimed his overshirt. As far as he knew, it was still under Korra's head.

_Man, that thing must have half a decade of dirt on it and smell like ass._ He chuckled, figuring that a girl like Korra wouldn't mind something like that at all.

A particularly chilly breeze swept through the courtyard where the sky bison had landed. Bolin scooted behind the ramp that Lin had made, hoping to shield himself from the cold. He wasn't quite ready to go inside yet: all he wanted to do was meditate in silence and focus on imprinting the feeling of Korra's hand in his in his long-term memory. The fiery warmth that coursed through his body at that thought alone was more comforting than any campfire.

Bolin was fast asleep in minutes.

#####

It was well past sunset when Mako, Asami, and Naga finally reached the docks. A groggy, disgruntled air acolyte had been there to meet them. As they boarded the ferry the acolyte looked suggestively at a nearby clock tower, tapping his wrist impatiently.

Mako glared at him as he helped Asami up the ramp. "Is it past your bedtime or something? I'd like to see _you_ travel five miles on foot after a day like we've had today."

Asami shot a warning glance at Mako, and looked up apologetically at the acolyte. "We're terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. Thank you for coming to fetch us at this hour."

The acolyte's face softened a little. He bowed slightly, smiling at Asami, and assumed his post by the steering wheel.

Naga collapsed on the floor of the ferry. She rocked the boat considerably as it left the docks. Mako and Asami retired in a similar manner, snuggling against Naga's warm, white fur.

_It was a brisk morning, and the scent of jasmine and wet grass hung in the air. A breeze engaged Naga's fur in a swaying dance, tickling Mako's arms and face. He came to, bleary eyed and reluctant to emerge from deep and blissful sleep. Naga's slow breathing rumbled in a constant tempo, harmonizing with the birds' morning warbles. _

_As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed something on his shoulder. _

_Turning his head ever so slightly, he registered that sometime during the night Korra had slumped over and rested her head on Mako's shoulder. She was sound asleep, breathing in perfect rhythm with Naga. _

_He smiled, entwining his arm in hers. _

"_Good morning, sunshine."_

_Maky yawned and went back to sleep._

"Hey, Mako you there? Mako? Hello?"

He mumbled inaudibly, trying to register whose voice was pulling him out of the pleasant dream he was having.

"Huhwhutnow?"

He rubbed his eyes, clearing them of crust. Asami's hand was less than half a foot away from his face, waving frantically.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We're here."

He crossed his arms indignantly. "I wasn't asleep."

Asami scoffed, calling Naga. She abruptly got up, causing Mako to fall on his back with a loud thump.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Ba Sing Se," she muttered as Mako groaned in protest. "Come on, we need to go check on Korra."

Without missing a beat, he sprung into action. Picking himself off the floor of the boat, Mako sprinted down the ramp, frantically asking anyone he saw if they knew where Korra would be.

By the third negative answer, he was near hysterical.

_Why isn't everyone on this godforsaken island looking after her?_

Asami stood by, doing her best to stay out of his way. She had never seen him so frantic, and feared that he was going to hurt himself or someone else if no one stepped in.

She wondered if he had been like this when they had been separated in prison. Based on his relatively mild reaction when they were reunited, she doubted it.

So _that's_ the way it was.

The warning signs had been everywhere, and she had dismissed them. Every stolen glance, every touch, every word exchanged between the two, she thought, had only had friendly intentions. Asami thought that all of the jealousy she felt was for their unique camaraderie: the way they understood and were open to each other. But with what Bolin had told her earlier that afternoon and what she was observing now, she came to a conclusion:

_If he had to choose, it would not be me._


	6. Safe

**VI.**

Tenzin sat at Korra's bedside, rubbing his temples.

She had fallen asleep, undoubtedly exhausted from the day's events. The physician he had called in made a final observation, nodding curtly.

"Tenzin, if you're ready."

He nodded, giving her his full attention. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I have no doubt that she will make a full recovery," she replied, eliciting a sigh of relief from Tenzin.

"There were no neck or spine injuries, no internal bleeding or damage, no broken bones… all in all, she's lucky to have escaped with only this. The most obvious of her ailments—the scratches, bruises, and burns—are shallow and should heal fine without stitches. She has a mild concussion and some swelling, but that's the worst of it. With a couple of days of bed rest and a session with a healer, she should be as good as new."

Tenzin nodded, satisfied with the prognosis. "Excellent; this is wonderful news. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

"Anytime, sir. Call me if you need anything."

As she left, the physician ran into Lin in the doorway. With a quiet "excuse me," Lin passed the threshold and stood at Tenzin's side.

"I overheard the physician," she remarked, patting Tenzin's shoulder. "I'm glad that she's going to be okay."

"She would have been a lot worse off if you hadn't had Bolin hold her head steady. That was very impressive, by the way. Where did you learn to do that?"

Lin brushed off the complement. "Basic police training. It's Bolin you should be thanking: after all, he did all the work."

"Well, I would still like to thank both of you for all you have done. Speaking of Bolin,"—he craned his neck to check the doorway—"have you seen him around? I have a matter I need to discuss with the both of you."

"Last I saw him we were unloading Korra. Now that you mention it, I don't think he ever went inside."

Tenzin's brow furrowed. "Would you mind fetching him for our discussion? He must be catching his death out there."

She nodded. "Of course, Tenzin. While I'm at it I'll fix your courtyard. I'm sorry to have disturbed the stone there, and I'll do my best to patch it up."

Lin departed without another word, but her mind was itching with questions. What on earth did Tenzin wish to discuss that would involve both her and Bolin?

It was snowing lightly when she got outside. Feeling lazy and not wishing to stay out too long, she sent a shockwave through the earth with her foot, searching for a life sign.

She found it, right behind the rock she had used to make the ramp.

_Excellent; I can kill two birds with one st—_

Lin stopped herself before she could make the pun. It reminded her too much of her Uncle Sokka, who had practically raised Lin while her mother worked 20-hour shifts at the police station. Even though he had passed away some time ago, it still hurt to fathom that she would never again bounce in his lap as a baby, listen in awe at one of his swashbuckling stories, or laugh at one of his terrible jokes.

_Oh God, I'm getting _sediment_al. _

She cracked herself on the head for that one.


	7. Confessions

**VII.**

_Bolin felt the sky bison descend. As they lurched slightly, he tightened his grip on Korra's head. She looked up at him apologetically, blushing ever so slightly._

"_Sorry you got stuck on neck brace duty," she mumbled. "I could have had my bending taken away, frozen to death, been electrocuted, or burned to a crisp, and I end up hurting my head tripping over a _tree branch_."_

"_It's really not a problem, Korra," he replied, chuckling. "You've saved my ass on so many occasions, so now it's my turn to save yours." _

_Bolin's face reddened, but he smiled sweetly, leaning so that his face was directly over Korra's, and took the plunge. _

"_Besides, there is nothing else in the whole world I would rather do than hold you."_

_Korra's eyes widened, and her blush deepened, blossoming across her cheeks. The hand she had had on his wrist travelled to his cheek, cupping it softly. She was surprised at its texture, and curiously explored it with her fingers: down his cheek to the space between his nose and mouth, ending at his chin. "Bo, you've got stubble!" she breathed, lowering her eyelids alluringly. "It suits you."_

_He beamed, loving the way the word "Bo" formed on her lips._

"_If you like it, I'll keep it."_

_They touched down on the island with a soft thud. Tenzin and Lin barked orders at air acolytes in the background, but Bolin was too blissful to hear them. _

_A great wind surrounded them, lifting the entire saddle off of the sky bison's back. Using the ramp that Lin had created with her earthbending, Tenzin gently guided the saddle to the ground._

_Several acolytes rushed in to intercept Korra on a makeshift stretcher. After some careful maneuvering, they had managed to free Bolin from his obligation and strap Korra onto one of Pema's ironing boards. Insistent, Bolin continued to aid the acolytes in securing her. He worked quickly and methodically, managing to shoot encouraging smiles Korra's way. When they had finished, the air acolytes left the stretcher briefly to receive further instruction from Tenzin, leaving Korra and Bolin alone. He went from being on his knees to being on his hip, and scooted over so that he was once again within Korra's restricted field of view. Balancing his weight the ground with one hand, he used the other to stroke Korra's head. _

"_You remember when I told you that you're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, most talented, incrediblest girl in the world, Korra?"_

_She chuckled. "I do now."_

"_Well, I also think you're the friendliest, sassiest, bravest, and most beautiful person to have ever walked this earth."_

_He tucked her hair behind her ear, and gently nudged her chin up with his thumb and forefinger._

"_From the moment I met you, I knew you were going to be special, Korra. Having you as a teammate and friend has been the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have enjoyed every minute with you. In that sense my prediction was correct, but I never expected to feel this way about you."_

_He leaned in so that his nose was merely inches from hers._

" _Korra, you are my reason to get up in the morning, your boundless energy powers me though the day, and because of you I can go to bed every night knowing that I've done something right. Your amazing spirit and confidence have changed my life for the better, and I never want to go back. And that's why…"_

_He took a moment to center himself, pouring his heart into what he was about to say and do._

"_And that's why I love you, Korra."_

_He closed the gap between their heads, joining their lips._

_It was a quick peck: he wanted more, so much more, but Bolin wasn't even sure if Korra felt the same way, and didn't want to impose something on her that she didn't want. He drew back and cast his eyes downward, ashamed at having taken action. _

"_I'm so sorry, Korra, I should have asked you first and… oh, I'm such an idiot!"_

_Before he could bury his face in his hands, Korra grabbed his wrist, pulling him back into her field of view. "Not as much of an idiot as I have been, Bo. I was a total jerk to you, and I feel so bad for casting you aside. What I did was unforgiveable, but somehow you found it in your heart to forgive me because that's the kind of person you are: no matter how negative the outcome seems, you always strive to make the best of it. And though you may not know it, I learn so much from you every day: the importance of teamwork and perseverance, the meaning of friendship, and, most recently, how to tell someone you care about how you feel."_

_She locked hands and eyes with Bolin, wishing she could move her body more freely and be held in his burly arms._

"_You're an incredibly talented earth bender, a gregarious and nurturing personality, and the best friend I've ever had. I may not be as eloquent as you, but I can say with certainty that I love you back, Bo. With all of my heart."_

_Bolin's mouth dropped open in surprise. He honestly didn't expect the feeling to be mutual, and still questioned it even as it poured from her lips._

"_Y-you mean… like _that_, right? Because I know we've had some confusion in the pa—" _

_Something suddenly grounded his head. Before he knew it, Korra's hands had seized his head and dragged it down to her level. She mashed her lips on Bolin's open mouth, delighting in how he squeaked in shock at the impact. _

_She broke momentarily to answer his question._

"_Like _that_, Bo. I love you just like that." _

_He chuckled as they rubbed noses. "I guess this means we're even now, huh?"_

_She smoothed the hair out of Bolin's emerald green eyes, looking lovingly into them. "Nope, not even close."_

_They shared a long, mutual kiss. Korra pulled the rest of Bolin's body closer, running her fingers through his hair and over his bare shoulders._

_As she pulled him down, Bolin's hand slowly slid from under him, which brought his broad, muscular chest right on top of hers. _

_Something within Bolin came alive with a wild fervor. He kissed her furiously, massaging her neck, her shoulders, her back, and pulled her still closer, groaning softly as she too searched his body with her hands…_

A sharp shake interrupted Bolin's perfect dream, rousing him from sleep. Disgruntled, he rubbed his eyes and searched for the source of the disturbance.

A mass of grey hair and shining black armor came into view.

_Oh, great. _


	8. Nerve

**VIII.**

"By the Spirits, Bolin! You are the deepest sleeper I have ever had the misfortune to have to wake up!"

Bolin, who had been asleep on his stomach, rolled over so that his back ran parallel to the rock he had used as shelter, his hands digging into the stone.

As his body made contact with the raised stone, Lin could hear and feel Bolin's heart thumping rapidly in his chest, sending strong vibrations into the ground and up into her hypersensitive feet.

"Chief Beifo—I mean, Lin!" he exclaimed, his chest heaving. "Is Korra okay? Have Mako, Naga, and Asami returned yet? Has Pabu been fed? Why are you out here? Why am _I_ out here? What—"

Lin's face contorted as the metal band around her left bicep suddenly contracted, cutting off her circulation. She clutched the arm with her free hand, re-expanding the bracelet with her metal bending. "Calm _down_, Bolin! You're going to give yourself a heart attack! One question at a time."

"Is Korra all right?"

"A couple of scratches and a minor concussion, but Korra will be fine," she assessed, nodding as if in approval.

Bolin slumped against the rock, exhaling loudly in relief.

"Oh, thank _God_."

His relief transcended into the ground, and the pounding of his heart turned into a lighter, slightly slower flutter.

"She's unusually strong," commented Lin, unsure of what to say next.

"Yeah, she really is," sighed Bolin with a heavy tone of adoration.

Half a second later, he realized what he had said. He balked, turning beet red, and turned to hide his embarrassment.

Lin rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Oh come now, Bolin. I'm not completely ignorant. Far from it actually, given that my earthbending techniques and police training allow me to read people like books."

She began to run down the list she had since compiled in her head.

"Let's see: you practically exploded when Mako touched Korra like that, and I'm pretty sure you intended to tell her something _very _important before your body went into panic mode. And don't get me started; that was everything I noticed _before_ we hitched a ride here—"

"I GET IT, LIN!"

She shrank in surprise as he smashed his fist into the raised stone.

Spiderweb cracks radiated from the impact site. The entire ramp shuddered, and retreated back into the ground like an injured, defeated badger mole.

As the plateau reached ground level, Bolin hopped on top of it. Still refusing to look at Lin in the eye, he rode the kinetic rock until it was two meters below the surface. As the platform slowed to a stop, Bolin slumped against the wall he had created, drawing his knees into his chest.

"If you want me to say it outfight, then fine!" he spat, his voice cracking as it echoed off of the walls.

"I love her, more than anything in the world. You can laugh at me for thinking that I—a worthless, naïve street rat—ever had a chance with the Avatar; you can call me a fool for continuing to love her, even after she outright rejected me and kissed my _brother_, but nothing—and I repeat _nothing_—is ever going to convince me to give up and move on!"

Lin was completely taken aback: she was certainly not used to being interrupted, let alone yelled at and lectured, by _anybody_. And here was a _teenager_, completely undermining her verbal attack and leaving her speechless! He was far more heartfelt and genuine than any adult she had ever met, and his will was so strong that the earth itself bowed to it.

_If I had half the potential that he did_, she thought_, I would have wiped crime off the face of Republic City years ago._

Making a decision, Lin hopped into Bolin's personal cave. He refused to look up at her, and continued to sulk quietly.

"I don't think you're worthless," she said, matter-of-factly, her hands on her hips. "I apologize for treating you like a child, and I did not mean to hit a nerve… at least, not as hard as I did. And I'm not here to laugh or call you names. I just want to talk to you, if you'll let me. If not, I'll turn right back and go inside without another word."

Bolin looked up at her, bewildered. He barely remembered the last time someone had treated him with this much respect, and an adult no less.

He patted the ground beside him, indicating Lin to sit.


	9. Faith

**IX.**

Something metallic clinked and rustled, and Bolin felt Lin's presence beside him. She rearranged her armor as she sat, making herself comfortable.

"I want to show you something."

She pulled off the armor on her left arm and slid the metal band down until it pooled in her palm, where Bolin could see it. He looked at Lin incredulously and raised an eyebrow, unsure of its significance.

"This bracelet is made from meteorite. It was my mother's."

Lin put the bracelet in his hand, pressing Bolin's fingers over it. She waited, as if she were expecting something to happen.

Bolin closed his eyes, examining the object tactilely. It was unusually warm, and its texture seemed to change constantly, from a gritty, crumbly consistency to the smoothest of burnishes. It molded perfectly to his hand, like a thick and pasty mercury, moving against gravity as if it were sentient.

He could have sworn he felt it pulse. Bolin's hair stood on end as he sharply drew in his breath, his eyelids snapping open. "Whoa! How are you _doing_ that?" he breathed, sure that Lin had somehow manipulated the metal with her bending.

Lin smirked matter-of-factly. "I'm not."

"Then—"

"My mother observed that the bracelet vibrated whenever someone around her—particularly an earthbender—got extremely emotional. She figured that any earthbender sensitive enough to make it move subconsciously had the potential to bend metal. In fact, she used it to select her first metalbending students almost three quarters of a century ago. The fact that you can make it move like that leaves no doubt in my mind that you were destined to be a master metalbender."

Bolin's eyes widened considerably. "You can't be serious! I've tried to bend metal all my life, but never could!"

"Well, you never learned to harness your skills at Beifong Metalbending Academy."

"Of course not, only the best—"

"But you _are_, Bolin! You are one of the most talented earthbenders I have ever seen, and something like that coming from me is a damn good complement! And what you did today: coordinating Korra's transport in a high-stress situation and considering all of the variables that you did, was a seamless and beautiful thing. If I were still Chief of Police, I would name you as my successor in a heartbeat! Granted you had some formal training, of course."

Bolin blinked, wondering if he was still dreaming. "You're joking."

"Certainly not! And to prove it to you, I'll teach you myself! After all of this Amon nonsense is over, I will enlist you as my apprentice, and together we will whip the police force back into shape and make Republic City crime-free!"

She caught herself, immediately reverting to her composed self. "That is, with your consent."

"I'll have to sit on it awhile," he replied, still shocked at the sudden wave of praise. "But I am honored that you have considered me for this position. When the time comes, I will inform you of my decision. But the first order of business—"

He gave Lin a bear hug, catching her completely off guard. With her free hand, she ruffled his hair and playfully smacked his head: the only way she knew how to display friendly affection.

"Owww," he protested, breaking the embrace and rubbing his head.

"I'll let that one slip," she jested, "but people will think I've gone soft if they see me hugging people in public."

Bolin corrected his posture and saluted her. "As you wish, Chief Beifong!"

She smiled shrewdly. "That's better."

Bolin stood up mechanically, bending the sunken section of earth back to ground level. Together, he and Lin sealed the cracks that had resulted from the creation of the ramp in minutes.

As they admired their work, Lin suddenly remembered the second half of her obligation.

"Oh, one last thing. Tenzin sent me out here to fetch you for a short conference. I imagine that after that you will be free to do as you wish."

"Of course."

And with that, the two earthbenders set off for Tenzin's quarters.


	10. Meetings

**X. **

Tenzin had just about dozed off when he heard a ruckus outside.

A stumble, a push, and several long, gliding steps later, Mako burst into the room, chest heaving and soaked to the bone with sweat and melted snow.

When he saw Korra sleeping peacefully under the covers, his knees buckled and he exhaled in relief. Using the threshold to support himself, he caught his breath and looked wildly at Tenzin.

Tenzin brought his finger to his lips, implicitly suggesting that they whisper as to not wake Korra.

"Korra's fine," he reported, sitting up swiftly from his chair. "She's already been checked out by the physician, who reported nothing life-threatening."

Seconds later, Asami appeared behind Mako. She looked equally exhausted, and sighed in relief when she heard the prognosis.

"That's great!" she managed to say between breaths, patting Mako reassuringly on the shoulder and guiding him into the room. "Tenzin, is there anything Mako and I can do for you or Korra?"

"Not in particular, no," he replied, grateful for the offer. "All we can do now is wait and hope for a speedy recovery."

"Well, let us know if you need anything else in the future, okay? Anything for the hospitality you have given us these past few days."

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Pema could probably use the extra help. It would be best if you reported to her in the morning for specific instructions, but for now, you two should get some rest. We've all had a long day."

He yawned, heading for the door. "I need to attend to a certain matter, and must be off. I understand if you want to sit with her awhile, but just remember to switch off the light on your way out."

"Thank you, Tenzin."

He departed soundlessly, leaving Mako and Asami with Korra. They approached her bedside and sent her well wishes, rubbing their eyes from exhaustion and repressing yawns all the while.

Mako had not spoken in almost ten minutes, but Asami could see the concern etched on his face. He had eyes for no one but Korra right now, and only nodded when Asami tapped his shoulder and told him she was going to bed.

As she left, Asami looked over her shoulder, hoping that he would be looking back.

Instead, she saw Mako kneeling by Korra's bedside, his elbows propped up on the mattress. He now held one of her limp hands in his own, and looked as though he would burst into tears at any moment.

Though it broke her heart to leave him, Asami kept on walking.

#####

Tenzin shivered as he walked the short distance between his office and where Korra was being kept. The parcel he was carrying flapped in the wind, and Tenzin contemplated how he was going to discuss its contents with the two people he was about to see.

A blast of warm air met Tenzin as he entered his designated workroom. To his surprise, Lin and Bolin were already seated in two of the three chairs in front of his desk.

They looked like they had been caught by surprise: Bolin, who had been practicing his metalbending with one of the paperclips Tenzin had left on his desk, strained to bend it back into shape before its owner could notice. Lin hastily bent it back for him, but not before Tenzin had noted the entire thing. He hastily sealed the doors, looking disbelievingly at Lin.

"Did I just see you _teaching_ a teenager how to metalbend," he asked, "or have I completely lost my senses?"

Lin shot Tenzin a warning glance. "Don't you go thinking I've gone soft, Tenzin. Yes, normally I would say that I absolutely _detest_ teaching, especially when I have to whip spoiled city kids into metalbending shape at the Academy, but this young man is an exception. The _only _exception," she added, "that I will ever make."

"Then I won't question your decision, though I am admittedly curious."

"Later, I assure you, would be a much better time to discuss the matter," she replied, delighted at the opportunity to annoy Tenzin. "But go on now: I may not have a job to get to in the morning, but I would still like to get home before daybreak."

"Very well, then. I will warn you, though, that this is no trifling matter."

He sat down in his office chair, placing the parcel on his desk. With extra care, he removed its contents.

It was Bolin's overshirt—the one he had removed to serve as a pillow for Korra on the ride back—and it was stiff with blood and mucous.

Lin gasped quietly, while Bolin hung his head, not wanting to remember how the large, rust-red stain had gotten there.

"Do you care to explain," he inquired, solemnly but empathetically, "exactly what occurred at the police station during your incarceration?"


	11. Nightmare

**XI.**

Bolin began to say something, but anxiety trapped the words in his throat for the second time in two hours.

He breathed deeply, composing himself and preparing to relive the nightmare.

"Lin, I want you to listen carefully when he describes anything about the police station or the officers," requested Tenzin quietly. "This information could be useful if we planned another prison break. If they treat benders like this under HQ's new management, we need to work as fast as possible to ensure that no one else is unnecessarily harmed."

She nodded curtly, looking stoic.

"They didn't hurt me because I'm an earth bender," Bolin mumbled. "They certainly insulted me for being one, but the reason I was injured and Mako and Asami weren't was that I did something that I shouldn't have."

Tenzin and Lin gave Bolin their full attention, reacting silently to everything he said.

"Let's start at the beginning. Who arrested you, and why?" inquired Tenzin.

"Korra, Asami, and my brother and I were patrolling the city streets, doing our best to fulfill Korra's duties as Avatar. We ended up stopping by a group of Tarrlock's corrupted police minions, who were trying to enforce curfew on a community of non-benders. Tarrlock arrested us for attempting to thwart their efforts.

His men bound and gagged Asami, Mako, and I and threw us into one of those metal trailers they use to transport criminals. A very large man—I don't remember his face; it was too dark—was waiting inside the trailer. He told us to be quiet and not try any funny business, or else he would hurt Asami."

Bolin shifted uncomfortably, not wishing to continue.

"The way that man spoke, and what he said to us… I thought that we were never going to get out of that godforsaken metal cage alive. I was utterly terrified for all of us, but the fact that I couldn't see what they might have been doing to Korra scared me the most.

I scooted myself up to the iron-barred window towards the back of the trailer, and took a peek outside to reassure myself that she was all right. I saw her avoid getting arrested, but when the man in the trailer saw me out of line, he grabbed my head from behind and shoved it into the metal grate."

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly disturbed by what he was hearing.

"I felt my nose break in two places and my cheekbone just below my left eye crack, and I fell unconscious briefly. I don't remember that much beyond that point—amnesia, I suppose—but the last thing I clearly remember is being lead down a white hallway with sixteen separate cells. I was the only prisoner there for a time, and there were three or four officers posted there. I set my broken nose and slept for awhile. Mako joined me later in the same cell, and we slept some more. Then, Lin came and rescued us, and the rest you know."

Lin looked at him suspiciously. "You explained the condition of your shirt, Bolin, but failed to mention how your face managed to completely heal over in less than 40 hours. Who or what healed you?"

Bolin groaned. "You two are going to think I'm crazy if I tell you—"

"Try us," invited Lin. "You've got a father of three and the ex-Chief of Police in front of you. There's little that phases us anymore."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, reluctant to divulge the details of an experience that he had found highly personal. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I fell asleep and dreamed I was in a grassy, circular clearing surrounded by trees. The moon was full and incredibly close, and gave off a pale blue light. And then, get this, a really pretty girl with long white hair _came out of the moon_. She told me I was in a place between this world and the Spirit World, and that she was _the_ Moon Spirit! We talked for a bit, and then she had to go back to attend to her moon duties, but before she left, she, uh, kissed me on the forehead, and I woke up completely healed."

Tenzin's jaw dropped, and Lin cocked her head.

He threw up his hands in defeat, chuckling at their reactions. "Crazy, huh?"


	12. Certainty

**XII.**

"I stand corrected," muttered Lin, propping her elbow up on the table and leaning her head on her hand. "I'm phased."

Tenzin looked at Lin, a questioning look on his face.

"Didn't Uncle Sokka always complain about how his first girlfriend turned into the moon?"

"Ugh, he _never_ let that one go," she grumbled, trying to remember the story. "It was some chick named—"

"Yue," finished Bolin. "Maybe sixteen years old, a little shorter than Lin, and from the Southern Water Tribe?"

Lin blinked, looking wide-eyed back at Tenzin. "Whoa, Sokka wasn't shitting us."

Bolin sighed in relief. "You believe me, then?"

Tenzin nodded. "As you probably already know, certain water benders possess extraordinary healing powers. My mother, who met Yue before she became a spirit, can likely attest to that."

"Yeah; Korra once healed my shoulder after a probending match. It was incredible: I thought I had weeks of healing to look forward to, but she fixed it in just a couple of minutes. Your mother taught her well."

Bolin smiled to himself, remembering how he had gotten his first real glimpse at her gorgeous blue eyes that very day.

"Anyway," Tenzin continued, "there have been several recorded incidents of people, benders and non-benders alike, travelling to the Spirit World. As the Avatar, my father visited the Spirit World on multiple occasions to dwell on what he had learned in his past lives. There was also a story circulating a couple of years ago about a mother being reunited with her long-lost child after a spirit came to her in a dream and told her where to find him.

Not so long ago, you wouldn't have thought your own story so unbelievable. These days, though, especially in the cities, people have forgotten about the spirits and see them as a thing of the past. Nevertheless, you should consider yourself fortunate to have been visited by one: in fact, you are only the second person I've met who has had a similar encounter."

"I'm feeling all sorts of special today," joked Bolin, stretching his arms over his chair. "First, the prospect of metalbending; second, being a spirit-whisperer…"

_Why is it that only the people I'm _not_ trying to impress end up seeing all of this weird potential in me?_

"Well, you're a special kid, Bolin," said Tenzin, assuming his fatherly persona. "Your brother and friends may not realize it yet, but you really are the keystone of the new Team Avatar. You're a late bloomer, but once you fully realize your abilities, you're going to blow everyone away."

Bolin smiled, catching the airbender's pun. "I see what you did there."

Lin facepalmed, and Tenzin laughed.

"All right now, both of you are free to go. Thank you so much for taking the time to sit for a conference, both of you."

Lin yawned stoically. "About damn time."

"Do you want a lift home, Lin?" asked Tenzin.

"I'll manage," she replied, getting out of her chair. "You've probably had enough of me for one day. Now go be with your family."

She opened the door with her metalbending, and walked through without looking back.

"G'night," she called, before sealing the door behind her.

"Good night, Master Tenzin," said Bolin, bowing respectfully. "I appreciate your concern, and again must humbly thank you for allowing my brother and I to stay at your wonderful home."

"You are very welcome," he replied warmly. "And, speaking of your brother, he and Asami returned shortly before I came to talk to you and Lin."

"Thanks for the heads-up!" Bolin replied as he exited the office.

_Great: now to deal with the wrath of Mako._


	13. Goodnight

**XIII.**

As Bolin was getting ready for bed, he had an overwhelming desire to visit Korra.

Trying to shake the feeling off, he hopped into bed, cuddling a sleeping Pabu like a treasured stuffed animal. The fire ferret, however, protested immensely, and retired to the top of the highest shelf in the room to sleep off the dumplings Ikki had fed him for dinner.

Bolin glared at Pabu as he overturned the covers and tucked himself in.

"Fine," he spat, "But you'll regret ditching me when you get cold in the middle of the night and want to sleep under the covers."

But Pabu had already fallen deep into a food coma.

As Bolin was about to switch the light off, he realized that he was still in his day clothes.

_Wow, Bolin. Your mind is always the least clear when you're angry._

He dragged himself out of bed, tearing off his undershirt and pants, fully intending to return to bed. Realizing that he hadn't bathed in two days, he shed everything else in a sad heap on the floor and hopped in the shower.

Thankful that Tenzin could afford a water heater, Bolin took his time scrubbing off every molecule of dirt, dried blood, and prison stench that had accumulated on his body during his incarceration. Even if the memory itself couldn't be washed down the drain, Bolin did his best to at least rid himself of its unmistakable odor.

As he was drying himself off, Bolin's noticed that the towel was catching on his chin. Curious, he looked in the mirror.

Coarse, dark stubble had erupted all over his chin and lower jaw.

"_Bo, you've got stubble! It suits you."_

"If you like it, I'll keep it," he whispered, running his hand over the new growth.

_Nope. Can't wait until tomorrow. Gotta see her right now._

Bolin hurriedly finished toweling himself off, and stumbled out of the bathroom to find himself some fresh pants, boxers, and a clean undershirt. He pulled them on, uncaring of the fact that his pants were backwards and his shirt had one too many holes in it to be worn by itself.

The second he was decent, Bolin practically flew out the door and made his way toward where he knew Korra was being kept.

Bolin sprinted over stone, tiptoed across hardwood floors, and trudged relentlessly through several inches of muddy snow before he finally reached his destination. He let himself in through the front door and stumbled down the hallway. Due to the cold he had lost feeling in both feet, and now struggled to cross the wooden surface as silently as he had before.

He had to slide open three doors before he finally found Korra, fast asleep under half a dozen very thick blankets.

Bolin's heart rate, which had already been high from his physical endeavor, just about doubled as he drank in the scene, and for two reasons:

The first was the overwhelming love Bolin felt when he saw Korra again. The second was the sheer panic and surprise at spying his older brother, who was also dead asleep, curled up in a chair adjacent to her bed.

Bolin barely repressed the urge to slap Mako awake and scold him for being such a no-good, Korra-snatching two-timer. He figured nothing short of an air raid would wake his brother up anyhow, and he didn't want to disturb Korra.

_Focus on what Mom used to tell us. _

_Breathe in, and draw all of the fear, envy, and sorrow inside you to your heart. Let your heart turn that badness into love, and then breathe out. If one loves enough, then they can be free of that which makes them hate._

Inhale.

The persistent pain of his parents' violent deaths; the mad jealousy for his older brother; the iron grip of uncertainty; the _rejection_…

…Family. Pro Bending tournaments. Friends. Water Tribe cuisine. Fangirls. Pabu. Belching contests.

_Korra._

Exhale.

Having finally regained all feeling in his feet, Bolin walked to Korra's bedside, leaning his hands and forearms on top of the sheets. He leaned his chin on his hands, putting himself at eye level with her.

Korra stirred from the movement, opening her eyes just a fraction. She was far from full consciousness, and could barely make out the fact that one of her closest friends was grinning coolly back at her.

"Who…? Bolin, is that you?"

He hadn't expected her to wake up, but Bolin surprised himself by reacting calmly.

"The one and only."

"Why—"

"I'm not here to be creepy," he whispered, doing his best to convey the fact that his intentions were far from morally questionable, "but if there's any chance that you can process what I'm telling you, even in whatever dream land you might be in right now, I want you to know a couple of things.

You are _amazing_, Korra. Don't ever let anyone put it in your head that you're the worst Avatar ever. Every single one had their setbacks, but that didn't stop them from eventually mastering all of the elements and restoring peace to the world. Success takes time and toil, so don't be so hard on yourself.

As the Avatar you have this huge responsibility heaped upon your shoulders, but that doesn't mean that you have to keep it all to yourself. You have so many people, myself included, that are willing to share the burden with you. Don't be afraid to reach out and ask for help, because you've got a whole army of awesome people behind you 110 percent: people that love you and would do anything in their power for you."

He felt a blush creep across his face, and was thankful for the darkness of the room. Bolin awaited her reaction, holding his breath.

Korra rubbed her eyes, clearing the hair away from her face and rolling over onto her stomach. She rested her head on her hands as Bolin did, facing him head-on.

"Thank you so much, Bo. After today, I really needed to hear that."

_Oh Lord, she called me Bo._

"It's just that… I feel like everyone I'm close to is sacrificing so much to help me realize my potential as the Avatar, and so far I haven't been able to do anything for them in return. I mean, you and Mako, for example… it seemed like the both of you were doing just fine before I came along, and then you almost got your bending taken away, and the pro bending arena was destroyed, and…"

"…and none of that was even close to being your fault, Korra!" interrupted Bolin. "And even if it was, it would have been but a small price to pay for having the chance to be your friend and teammate these past few weeks. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us—Mako and me, I mean—and I wouldn't—_we _wouldn't—have it any other way."

Korra cocked her head, confused by his syntax. "So wait, is what you're telling me a joint opinion, shared by you and your brother, or are you just being a guy and not admitting that everything I've heard in the last five minutes is felt by you and you alone?"

_Man she's intuitive, even when she's half asleep. Well, there's no sense lying now._

"The latter."

Before she could react, Bolin propped himself up and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Korra," he whispered, standing up and preparing to leave. "I wish you sweet dreams and a speedy recovery."

He closed the door behind him, leaving a speechless Korra to process what he had just admitted.


	14. Epiphany

**XIV.**

_Did he really just—_

Korra was absolutely dumbfounded. Speechless.

And utterly confused.

_I thought he didn't care anymore. I was supposed to be the 24-hour crush: the brief fling that turns into a brother and sister relationship after a couple of days! He was over it: totally over it. Things had gone back to normal, and he and Mako were looking at each other in the eye again, and Mako moved on. So what am I missing?_

She racked her brain, trying to piece the puzzle together.

_Think back as far as you can… after they made up, which was right before the championship match. After that, busting the police raid. Nope, nothing outstanding. I couldn't even observe them after they were arrested. So the next time I saw them was… this afternoon. There had to be something there._

It hit her: the way Mako had scooped her up in his arms and carried her to safety, stroking her cheek tenderly before she had blacked out.

_But that can't have been what I'd hoped it was. He's a good guy, and wouldn't skip out on Asami like that. Plus, he's already made it clear that he doesn't feel that way. If anything, he was being brotherly. _

_Brotherly…_

Her mind shifted to Bolin, and one thing after another came to mind.

_When I woke up, he was basically holding my head in his hands and the rest of my body between his legs. And the way he looked at me… as if he had never been happier in his life. He was so calm and accommodating, never looking away or leaving my side until he was sure I was safe. And when I squeezed his hand in affirmation, his entire face lit up, and I could have sworn he turned pink…_

…_and just now, the way he kissed my forehead, how he said that I had been the best thing to ever happen to him, and that he would do anything for me because—_

—_he loves me._

The realization was like jumping into a cold shower: sudden, unpleasant, and totally different from what she had expected. A lump rose in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes.

_I've been an idiot._

_I've treated him like a doormat since the day I met him. I used my friendship with him to make Mako jealous; he brought me gifts, showered me with complements, took me out to dinner, and I repaid him by making out with his brother._

_And in spite of all of it he's willing to forgive me: to see me as so much more than I could ever hope to be. An ungrateful, ignorant girl like me doesn't deserve to be loved by someone so kind, so selfless, so genuine…_

…_so gloriously perfect in their own respect that one cannot help but love them back._

#####

_Did I really just—_

Bolin was near numb all the way back to his room, and navigated himself so mechanically that one would have assumed him to be sleepwalking. His mind was firing off a powerful medley of emotions, unsure of which one to express the most dominantly.

_She didn't react: verbally, at least. Oh, I wish the light were better! Was the look on her face one of confusion? Embarrassment? Shame? Disgust? Should I have waited around for a reaction? Should I go back, and if so, what would I do? What would I say? No, Bolin, you'll just make more of a fool of yourself again. Just go to bed, forget it ever happened, and hope she forgets about it, too. She's already rejected you once, and it's only going to hurt more when she goes for Mako instead… But what about that last sliver of hope: the smallest of small chances that she feels the same about me? Am I risking my friendship with an extraordinary person? _

_Am I going to feel this way about her forever?_

The thoughts abated as his body urgently called for rest. As he finally climbed into bed and turned off the light, Bolin was overcome with exhaustion and immediately fell into a deep, rhythmic, and dreamless sleep.


	15. Pancakes

**XV.**

**OOC:**

**xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**: **Thank you so much for your review and kind words! I'm certainly hoping that Korra comes to her senses in Season II and gives Bolin a chance: crossing my fingers! And WOW, you've written a LOT of stories! Kudos to you! :D**

**Anon: asking about whether or not this is a Borra fic: I'm not sure yet :S It all depends on where the story in the show goes, because everything in this story is based on hypothetical off-screen events.**

**Other Anons: Thanks for the encouragement, everybody! It really makes my day when I see that people have enjoyed my work **

The morning was muggier than usual.

Despite the hour, neither the sun nor the island's residents had yet made an appearance that day. Those that were awake remained in bed, motionless, as it was so cold that moving oneself from one section of the bed to another was like leaving a lukewarm pool for an ice bath.

Normally, Tenzin would have had everyone up and running by now, sipping porridge and grumbling about morning chores, but today even he was fast asleep, snoring loudly at his desk in perfect rhythm with the rumbling furnace.

At half past noon, most of them had grown tired of repeatedly hitting their internal snooze buttons, and decided to be productive.

Asami was the first in the kitchen, quietly sipping coffee and reading yesterday's paper. She was discouraged to find that the police raids had continued in their absence. In retaliation, Equalist demonstrations were growing more frequent by the day, and more and more people Republic City citizens were siding with them.

It was another half an hour before all three of Tenzin's children emerged, rubbing their eyes and beginning their daily search for food.

"Hey, it's the pretty lady again!" exclaimed Meelo as he eagerly approached her. Ikki wasn't far behind.

"I'm gonna go get the morning paper," declared Jinora casually, walking right past the congregation and grabbling one of her father's cloaks by the door.

"Asami, will you make pancakes with us? _Pleeeeease_?" begged Ikki.

"We promise to clean up," added Meelo, interlocking his hands and sporting a pouted lip.

Asami put down her paper, relieved to have something to take her mind off of the news. "All right. You're both going to learn how to make pancakes the Sato way."

She rifled through the cupboards, pulling out an electric mixer, bowl, ladle, spatula, and griddle. Ikki and Meelo cheered and ran for the fridge and pantry respectively, carrying all of the ingredients in their small hands.

Asami scratched her head at the odd assortment of materials that Meelo brought to the table.

"CABBAGE PANCAKES!" he yelled, airbending the spherical vegetable into the bowl.

"Nuh-uh, Meelo, we're gonna have _radish_ pancakes!" she corrected, dumping said item on top of the cabbage.

"Actually," interjected Asami, "the Sato method calls for…"

She ran to the pantry herself, emerging with a bag of morsels.

"…chocolate chips."

The children's eyes widened, and, enamored with the idea, furiously airbent their own suggestions out of the bowl.

_I'm seriously going to regret this._

"Okay!" she said nervously, inspecting the instructions on the back of the pancake mix. "We'll probably just make the whole box, because we have…seven, eight, _nine _people to cook for. Ten, if you include your brother or sister to be, so let's get to work!"

"Okay, Ikki, break four eggs into the bowl—make sure that you pick out any shells—and Meelo, you can pour in the mix and add the milk and chocolate chips. No, Meelo, I'll open the bag for you."

As they worked, Jinora returned with the paper, nearly dropping it in surprise when she saw the commotion in the kitchen.

"You _agreed _to make pancakes with them?" she asked, almost fearful.

"Oh, come off it, sis!" whined Ikki as she cracked the third egg. "It was just that once that we—"

Meelo covered her mouth and shot her a warning glance. Asami turned to Jinora.

"Do I really want to know?" she asked cautiously.

Jinora buried herself in the paper. "Nope."

#####

Bolin awoke to the smell of chocolate.

_Oh man, I forgot what real food smelled like._

She shuddered, thinking about the tasteless gruel he, his brother, and Asami had been fed in prison. It was far worse than what he and Mako had lived off of in the streets during the winter, when vegetables were scarce and colds were so rampant that people tended to overspice everything.

_I gotta get myself some of that chocolate whateveritis. And fast._

He hopped out of bed and, not bothering to do anything about his bedhead and five- o-clock shadow, followed his nose to the kitchen.

He walked in, stretching and yawning loudly.

Jinora looked over her paper, trying to determine the source of the noise. It took her a moment to realize that the unkempt, unshaved, and incredibly attractive teenager was in fact Bolin.

Ikki finished flipping a pancake, completing a stack of three, and walked over to deliver them to Jinora.

"Here's your stack, Jin. No syrup, just like you—"

She nearly dropped the plate.

"Ewmygosh. Bolin, is that you? You look like that boy band guy that Jin's had a crush on for _months_!"

Blushing, Jinora glared at Ikki, grabbing her plate and vehemently stabbing the pancakes with her fork.

Bolin laughed, eyeing the pancakes. "Hey, thanks." He jokingly struck a pose. "Maybe that's why I have such good luck with all of the ladies."

Ikki fake-swooned and elbowed Jinora in the shoulder. She responded by air-bending her younger sister's feet out from under her, causing her to land on her stomach with a soft _thump_.

"Hey!" she protested, hovering herself back on her feet. "Dad said no bend-fighting! I'm gonna tell on you!"

She stomped out of the room as Jinora nonchalantly turned the page. "Dad's not awake," she muttered slyly under her breath.

"Wait!" cried Asami, trying to alleviate the situation. "I can't lose my trusted pancake flipper!"

Asami sighed when Ikki ignored her. "Your fault, Bolin," she laughed, handing him the spatula. "As punishment for your crime, you can flip the rest of the pancakes and help me clean up."

He took it and flipped a pancake straight into his mouth from the griddle. "Punishment humbly accepted," he said between chews. "And wow, these are really tasty. I could eat, like, a dozen more."

Meelo looked up at him in awe. "You HAVE to teach me how to do that!"

"All right," replied Bolin. "The trick is to keep your eye on the pancake. Use your airbending for this one. But be careful: it's hot!"

He flipped a pancake high into the air behind him towards Meelo, who jumped high and airbent the massive flying pastry into his mouth. Meelo touched down with a gymnast's finish and a muffled "ta-dah!"

"All right!" cheered Bolin, holding up his hand. "Give me some, right here!"

Meelo gave him a high-five. "Let's do that again!"

"All right, this time, go long!"

Asami chuckled and shook her head, making herself a plate and sitting next to Jinora at the table. "Boys."

"Tell me about it," muttered Jinora from behind her paper.

**Adorable airbending kids are adorable. Oh, and Bolin would be the best dad ever.**

**Yay for comic relief/fillers! :D **


	16. Advice

**XVI.**

**To Anon: the next chapter is… now! :D Right now I'm kind of irregular with the chapter releases, because I submit literally minutes after finishing them. I've been travelling a lot lately, and all of the airplane time has allowed me to write buckets, but yeah. Jet lag. And writer's block is a bitch. And I've been working on fanart, fancomics, and cosplay simultaneously. My life is basically LoK.**

**Nevertheless, I'm gonna try to submit a new chapter (600-1,200 words) at least every other day until this fic is done. Thanks for your review! **

**P.S.: Lordie, I wish men treated me like Bolin and Mako treat Korra. *****cries***

When everyone had gotten their fill of chocolate chip pancakes, the inevitable cleanup process began.

Bolin scraped the last of the burnt batter off of the griddle and into the rubbish bin, while Asami washed dishes and handed them to Meelo and Ikki, who dried them and put them away. The radio hummed in the background as they worked, providing some upbeat big band music to get everyone in a productive mood.

The children ran outside with their coats as soon as Ikki had put away the last dish, keen on making a life-sized snow sculpture of Naga. Bolin and Asami sat down at the coffee table with some freshly brewed green tea, enjoying the zen calm of the now child-free kitchen.

Seeing Asami reminded Bolin of the assignment that he had given her the night before. He struggled to find a way to introduce the subject out of silence.

"By the way, thank you for being so cooperative yesterday with the whole rescue/return mission," he began, trying to ease his way into an apology. "I'm really sorry you got stuck on Naga duty with my brother, but it was imperative that we had someone with an escort bring her home. She's simply too big for even a sky bison to carry."

"No; I completely understand," she replied, realizing that she really didn't mind at all. "What you did yesterday—all of those considerations that went into your plan—it was brilliant. Really, I mean it."

"Thanks," he mumbled, sipping his tea. "I guess my goofy side takes a break when my friends are in trouble."

"You mean when the girl you love is in trouble."

Bolin backwashed his tea.

_Shit, I walked right into that one._

"What makes you think that?" he asked nervously.

"Girls _always_ know," she replied, pouring herself more tea. "But really, there's no shame in feeling that way for someone. It would make a girl's life a whole lot easier if most boys just had the stones to share their sentiments."

Bolin sighed in defeat, while Asami chuckled under her breath. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"Yes… on several occasions, actually," he admitted, twiddling his thumbs. "Sure, I never said it outright, but yesterday was different."

He went on to describe the past day's events in detail, from the sky bison ride to the good night kiss. Asami listened intently, marveling at what she had missed in just a few short hours.

"After I admitted all of those things, though, she didn't react at all—or, at least, within the fifteen seconds or so that I was with her before going back to bed. And now, I'm not sure what she thinks or what I should do now. Heck, I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to look at her in the eye after all of this."

"Wow, that's… quite the story," she remarked as Bolin finished. "And from it I have come to a conclusion. Based on girl instinct, at least one of the following three are true in regards to why she didn't react: one, Korra hit her head _really_ hard when she fell, and her brain isn't quite registering; two, she was totally taken aback by what you said and didn't know _how_ to feel about it; three, she's an ignorant, insensitive friend-zoner that can't see what's been in front of her the whole time.

Either way, as cheesy as it sounds, all you can do now is let your heart guide your actions. If it tells you to move on, then move on. If it tells you to hold on and wait for her answer, then hold on for dear life, Bolin, because what you feel and why is something you shouldn't give up on!"

Asami felt herself suddenly tearing up as she likened her relationship with Mako to Bolin's predicament.

"Are you—are you crying?" asked Bolin, getting out of his chair to grab her a tissue.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "You didn't ask for my advice, and I'm being extremely officious and making a fool of myself."

"Nah, your advice is great! Plus, no one cries more grossly than I do!" he ensured, handing her a freshly opened tissue box.

Asami laughed, accepting the box.

_Just give her a moment to collect herself. _

"Do you want me to boil some more water?" he offered, grabbing the empty kettle and returning to the stove.

"Sure, Bolin, that would be great."

He rifled through the cupboards for some more tea, returning to the table several minutes later with fresh supplies.

Asami mumbled thanks as he poured her some fresh water. She sipped her tea, eyes downcast and her face folorn: something that Bolin immediately took note of.

"Something eating away at you?" he asked comfortingly, trying to return her kindness. "I may not be able to give great advice like you can, but I'm a great listener."

"Thanks; I appreciate it," she sighed, closing her eyes and inhaling the steamy aroma of the beverage. "It's nothing really; just a funny coincidence. This is my father's favorite blend: oolong with a hint of honey. He always had a fresh pot in his office during the winter, and never got tired of telling me that he'd had it with my mom on their first date. It was this place in Ba Sing Se—"

"The Jasmine Dragon?"

She cocked her head in surprise. "How on earth did you know that?"

"My mother said that whenever someone had a memorable tea moment, it was at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se.

"No way!"

"Yep. She worked there when she was a kid, way back when this funny old guy named Iroh still ran the this: he was Firelord Ozai's brother and Firelord Zuko's uncle, and led an Earth Kingdom army or something against the Fire Nation way back during the war! My mom always told Mako and me about his swashbuckling adventures and legendary wisdom."

"Do you remember any of them?"

"Just about every one. Ooh, let me tell you about why they called him the Great Dragon of the West…"


	17. Outburst

**XVII.**

Mako stretched himself awake.

_I _would_ sleep until two in the afternoon. Should I just sleep in until tomorrow morning, then?_

He seriously considered it, but hunger got the better of him and he dragged himself out of bed. His lower back protested immensely, and he had to grab the threshold to brace himself.

_Damn that chair._

The chair next to Korra's bed had not been a comfortable one to sleep in, and he had switched to his own bed very early that morning. Despite the switch, however, a dull pain persisted.

Mako sauntered towards the kitchen, attracted by the lingering smell of fresh pastries and warm chocolate. Like Bolin, he hadn't eaten sufficiently in days, and was more than ready to make up for it.

As he got closer, he could hear his Bolin's voice rising excitedly.

"… and then, as his evil niece launched a surprise attack on Shifu Iroh and Prince Zuko, he freaking _breathed fire_!"

"That's _brilliant_!"

Mako's stomach dropped as he recognized the second voice.

_My little brother is telling my girlfriend Mom's bedtime stories. _

Horrified, he burst into the kitchen, looking apologetically at Asami and glaring at Bolin.

"You're telling _Shifu Iroh stories_? To my _girlfriend_? At a time like _this_?"

Disgruntled at being interrupted, Bolin crossed his arms. "Good morning to you too, big bro. And don't give me that crap about 'at a time like this:' based on your appearance, you just woke up! I don't know about you, but in the last hour I have not only managed to help prepare breakfast and play with Tenzin and Pema's kids, but now I'm entertaining your girlfriend! Way to be a gentleman and sleep in, Mako!"

"Oh, _you're _the one to talk about being a gentleman, Bolin!" he retorted, doing his best to not appear verbally defeated. "All you've ever done is work out and flirt with girls! This whole morning getup you've got, the stuff you got going here," he accused, pointing at his own chin. "And I wouldn't even wear that shirt _under_ something! You look like a street rat! If Mom and Dad could see—"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THEM INTO THIS!"

The radio's metal grill suddenly accordioned, brutally interrupting a Cabbage Corp advertisement. Bolin gasped as if he had just sprinted, unclenching fists he didn't know he had made. Mako stopped himself, knowing he had gone too far.

"You wouldn't know _how_ they would react, Mako," he mumbled. "And, admittedly, neither would I. It's been too long, and I hardly even remember what they looked like! You can play big brother and bully me into behaving like you've done for the past ten years, but I will not have you tarnish what memories I do have of them!"

"And as for this," he spat, gesturing every aspect of his dress that Mako had criticized, "why the hell do you care? "Maybe I look like a street rat because I kind of am one in a sense, you know, living on the streets for most of my life? Well, like it or not, you're a street rat, too. And an asshole, and you definitely look the part!"

Blinking back tears, Bolin pushed past his brother and stalked back to his room.

Mako looked at Asami. She glared back, folding her arms.

"Oh, come _on_! My own _girlfriend _is siding with th—"

Before he could finish, she slapped him. Hard.

"You _bastard_!" she shrilled. "Can't you see how insecure he is? How much he's _hurting?_" He's your _brother_, for pity's sake, not someone you can just push around indefinitely! If you don't go and offer him the humblest and most sincere of apologies in the next hour, then consider us over!"

She headed for the door leading to the yard.

"And for your information, I _am_ siding with Bolin one hundred percent on that argument!" she spat from the threshold. "Any girl can see that you're not _half_ the gentleman he is!"

Asami slammed the door behind her, leaving Mako to nurse the left side of his face and consider what he had done.

_Why am I doing this to myself? To Bolin and Asami? They're supposed to be the people I care about the most, and yet… all I do is hurt them._

_Bo's right. I really am an asshole._

#####

Bolin stumbled into the bathroom, groping for his razor.

He gripped either end of the sink, shifting all of his weight to his arms and engaging in a staring contest with himself in the mirror.

_Don't you dare cry. You're stronger than this; you need to be!_

As he clenched his teeth and gulped down what would be heaving sobs, the metal knob on the faucet slowly turned counter-clockwise. Hot water ran from the faucet, steaming up the mirror.

Bolin lathered the lower half of his face with soap, completely covering the stubble he had been so proud to wear just an hour before. With the razor in hand, he swiftly removed all traces of his five-o-clock shadow.

He turned the faucet off by hand, turning his eyes away from the increasingly clear image in the mirror.

That of a beaten, disheartened boy where a headstrong, confident young man had once stood.

**Yep. Angst.**

**And Mako's an asshole.**

**This is basically my explanation for why Bo seemed so… I don't know,**_** defeated**_** during the season finale. (Come on, did you see the way he hugged Korra?) No matter how much he wants to grow up and be the admirable character that the fandom sees him to be, poor Bo can't get out of Mako's shadow. When Mako was with Korra during the finale, we saw the tough, determined, and frankly badass side of Bo, but it quickly went into hiding again when Mako and Korra returned. And then the fandom cried.**

**It's my theory that Bo hasn't been able to metalbend because he lacks the confidence that Toph and Lin have. I've tried to indicate in the narrative where he has short bursts of confidence by revealing his ability to bend metal. Yay for character development that doesn't exist in the show! :D**

**Stay tuned for more airbending children antics and bro talk! And, **_**ooh, **_**Bolin shirtless! :O**

***hot flash***


	18. Apology

**XVIII.**

With an ample stack of fridge-cooled chocolate chip pancakes in his hand, Mako trudged down the hallway towards his brother's room. He popped them in his mouth as he went, glad to finally fill his stomach with some digestible food.

Mako lightly rapped the door.

"Go away, Mako," came a cracked voice from behind the door. "I need to be in an asshole-free environment right now."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "How did you know it was me, Bo?"

"The way you shuffle when you walk, bro," he replied. "It's nails on a chalkboard to any earthbender."

"I do _not _shuffle!"

The door clicked open and fell ajar, inviting Mako in.

He obliged, cringing when he realized that he had indeed shuffled across the threshold.

"Bolin, I—"

"Over here," came a voice from the bathroom.

Mako cocked his head, puzzled. "How did you unlock the door if you're in there? What are you even doing?"

"Laundry, but that's beside the point, Mako," he replied. "Now unless you have something important you want to tell me, you can pick up your feet and get the hell out of my room."

"I _do_ want to tell you something, but not with a door between us, Bo."

Bolin opened the door, his eyes downcast and brows furrowed. He was shirtless, clean-shaven, and smelled of laundry detergent. Without a word he went back to the sink and resumed scrubbing the dirt and dried blood from the shirt he had worn the day before.

Trying his best to be helpful and apologetic, Mako strung up a makeshift clothesline in the shower and began to hang up the few articles Bolin had already managed to wash.

"Bo, I'm really sorry for what I said back there. I didn't mean any of it; it's just that… well, I don't want to make excuses for my behavior, but a lot's been going on lately. Seeing the people I care about get hurt and not being able to do anything about it…"

"I get it, Mako. Really. You practically raised me, and I am eternally grateful for the sacrifices you have made to keep what's left of our family together, but I'm not the naïve little kid that I used to be. I may be two years younger than you, but that doesn't mean that my judgment is any less sound than yours, or that I'm any less capable than you are."

Bolin drained the water in the sink, wringing out the shirt he'd been scrubbing and put it on the clothesline himself. His expression had softened since the initial apology, and now he turned to face Mako and regard him fully.

"A couple of months ago, you would have been right about one thing: all I ever did was flirt with girls and train, but so much has changed since the Equalist uprising. The world as we knew it ceased to exist when the Pro-Bending arena was destroyed, but our priorities shifted for the better. Now we're at Korra's side, kicking Equalist butt and helping her realize her full potential as the Avatar! The kid in me is in awe of all that's happened in the past couple of weeks, but the man in me is also reminding me how serious the Equalist movement is, and how important it is that we remain vigilant, focused, and well-prepared for anything they may throw at us."

Mako nodded in silence, impressed by his brother's newfound maturity.

"And I apologize for calling you an asshole, even though you are one sometimes. But hey, what are brothers for?"

He embraced Mako tightly, receiving an equally heartfelt hug in return.

"All right, Bo. No more babysitting. From now on, you make your own decisions and assume total responsibility for your actions, but I'm still going to step in of you're about to do something truly stupid."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," replied Bolin, giving Mako a fist bump. "Though I wouldn't nix the whole babysitting idea just yet. How about we entertain Tenzin's kids awhile, just for the heck of it?"

"Sounds good to me. Just… get a shirt on before we go out," he suggested, throwing Bolin a clean overshirt from the clothesline.

"What, you afraid that your baby brother might catch a cold?" he whined in a childish voice as he feigned a shiver.

"No, I'm more concerned for Jinora," he retorted, grinning cheekily. "I'm pretty sure she'd die of embarrassment if you showed up shirtless and offered to play."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nope, nothing important," he replied smugly. "Just that a little birdie named Ikki told me that Jinora has already named all three of the kids she's planning on having with you."

Before Bolin could cry out in indignation and question the authenticity of the statement, Mako sprinted out both doors and down the hallway, laughing harder than he'd had in a long time.

**Hehehe, Ikki the troll. Undoubtedly getting back at her big sister for bend-fighting her into silence back in Chapter XV. **

**And gratuitous half-naked Bolin, plus Mako being totally out of character and gossiping about who likes who. Because of reasons.**

**Also, what am I forgetting… oh! There's an Anon who keeps posting comments, but I'm having trouble fully understanding them. I will do my best to answer their questions in the future if they bother to use proper English. If there's a language barrier that I'm not aware of, then disregard the last half of the previous sentence and slap me across the face. I really will do my best to understand; I promise!**


	19. Conflict

**XVIV.**

"SNOW NAGAAAA!"

Little Meelo leaped onto the newly created snow sculpture's back, digging his heels into its side and rocking back and forth. Jinora frowned, seeing that her brother had gouged two large holes in a section she had just smoothed over.

"Jinoooraaa," Meelo whined, leaning on his stomach. "Why don't we have a real Naga like Korra?"

"Polar bear dogs, which are native to the area around the Southern Water Tribe, are typically very aggressive—and dangerous to humans," she stated, seamlessly easing in to human encyclopedia mode. "If I recall correctly, at least one of the former Avatars from the Water Tribes regularly wore a polar bear dog skin: it's a symbol of strength, endurance, and loyalty. Korra is the only person in recorded history to have tamed a polar bear dog, which is why we don't have one."

Meelo cocked his head, having only heard half of his sister's lecture. "Let's get a polar bear dog and name him Boogi. He can be best friends with Oogi!"

He airbent himself off of 'Boogi's' back, further damaging the snow sculpture. Following an invisible tightrope, his hands tottered back and forth as he sang loudly to himself.

"Oogi and Boogi, Boogi and Oogi… heeey, it's awesome pancake guy and pretty pancake lady!"

Mako, Asami, and Bolin emerged from indoors, dressed appropriately for the weather. Bolin was back to his usual playful self, and Mako and Asami seemed to have made up for the moment.

"Hey, what's up, my man?" greeted Bolin, holding his hand high to receive a high-five from Meelo.

"Bobo, look what Jin and I made! It's a Naga! I named him Boogie, and he's gonna be best friends with Oogi!"

Mako snorted loudly. "_Bobo?_ Is that what your future girlfriend is going to call you, bro?"

"Aww, come off it, '_Koko._ Or _Mama_; whichever you prefer," Bolin retorted, shooting a look at Asami. "Please tell me you call him either of those."

"You know what?" she considered, noting how Mako's face scrunched up in embarrassment. "Maybe I will from now on… just to get on his nerves."

Mako groaned, pulling at his face with his hands. Meelo followed suit, mimicking every indication of his exasperation and multiplying it tenfold.

Hearing all of the commotion, Pema emerged from the house, waddling awkwardly with the weight of her pregnant belly.

"Kids, I hope you're playing nice out here… oh! Good afternoon, everyone!" she greeted, addressing Asami, Bolin, and Mako. "Where _did _the day go?"

She scratched her head sheepishly, realizing that her children had probably been in the care of the three teenagers at some point. "My apologies for sleeping in like that. Hopefully the kids haven't been too much trouble."

"Nah; they've been a blast!" exclaimed Bolin, while Mako and Asami nodded in agreement. "Anything we can do for you and Tenzin for taking us in on such short notice. We are so grateful for your hospitality."

Ikki and Meelo tugged at their mother's skirt, jumping excitedly.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can Bobo and the pretty lady babysit every day?" begged Meelo.

"Yeah, they're so much more fun than the acolytes," agreed Ikki, scooting in to whisper something in her mother's ear. "Plus, Jin thinks Bolin is _handsome_."

Glancing over from the Snow Naga, Jinora glared at her sister, having deduced what she was whispering about.

Pema chuckled, patting her youngest children's heads. "It's fine by me if they babysit," she replied, "but I don't know how busy they are with all that's going on right now."

"When we're done helping Korra save the world, maybe we can come over more often," offered Bolin, eliciting a cheer from both Ikki and Meelo.

"All right, all right," chuckled Pema, leading her two youngest inside. "I have some dinner prepared for the both of you and Jinora, so let's leave the big kids to their business. I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on."

Jinora obediently followed her siblings inside, their mother not far behind. Pema turned around as she was about to go inside, addressing the three teenagers.

"My sister is making your supper right now… should be ready in about a half an hour. Is that all right?"

"That's perfect," replied Mako, visibly relieved that he didn't have to whip something up. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Don't mention it," said Pema as she disappeared completely behind the door.

Bolin shifted uncomfortably, immediately seeing himself as a third wheel.

"I'm… gonna go take a walk," he declared, heading towards the overhang he knew where he wouldn't disturb anyone. "I'll be back before dinner."

As Bolin disappeared behind the trees, Mako's brows furrowed in concern.

_He hasn't been his usual self lately. Is he still mad about…_

Mako's cheeks unexpectedly reddened when he thought back to _that_ night. Oh, lord, the way she had _kissed _him, and how much he had wanted to kiss her back…

_No; I'm in a relationship with Asami. I'm not supposed to feel this way about her. I'm already responsible for Bolin's broken heart, and I can't do this to someone else… _

"Mako, is something bothering you?" inquired Asami, tilting her head suspiciously. "You look like you're going to lose your lunch."

"It's Bo," he replied, half telling the truth. "He seems… different. Like he's hiding something. We talked a bit—I told you that I had apologized—and I thought that we had resolved the issue, but… I don't know; he seems like he got over our argument _too_ quickly, and now I don't know if he's actually fine or if he's just hiding behind a smile again."

Asami nodded in understanding. "So he's confided in you about how he's been feeling lately?"

"Yeah; he tells me everything."

"He does, does he?"

Clearly curious as to whether this was true, Asami grabbed Mako's arm, leading him along casually.

"So is this the first time he's fallen this hard over a girl?"

_Oh shit_.

Mako balked as the connection was finally made in his brain.

"You—you mean _that's_ why he's been all weird lately?" he exclaimed, completely taken aback. "You're saying that he's—"

"_He's in love, Mako_!" hissed Asami, exasperated at how blind her boyfriend was.

"With _Korra_?" he squeaked, fearing the answer.

"_Who do you THINK, you dolt_?"


End file.
